save me please
by Sam Uley's babygirl
Summary: Jasmine is the newest wwe diva and shes in an abusive relationship can mvp save her from this hell she lives?
1. Chapter 1

Save me please!

Chapter 1

Hi my name is Jasmine and I'm the new wwe diva. I have been a fan since I was very little I watched it with my dad a lot and I'm an only child.

I was walking down the hall where wwe smackdown was being held walking to see Vince but I bumped into a guy.

"sorry about that I wasn't watching where I was going" He said.

"its ok I wasn't watching where I was going either" I said.

"I'm Alvin aka MVP" he said.

"I'm Jasmine" I said.

"Nice to meet you Jasmine I haven't seen you around before are you new here?" Alvin said.

"yea I am I just got signed today" I said.

"oh well Jasmine where are you headed you know before I bumped into you" Mvp said laughing a little.

"Trying to find Vince's office" I said.

"oh well how about I take you there I'm heading that way anyway" Mvp said.

'if it's not a problem that would be great" I said.

"It's no problem at all" Alvin said.

"oh well thanks a lot" I said.

"No problem so tell me about yourself" Alvin said

"well not much to say I have been a wrestling fan since I was little I watched it with my dad all the time and I've always wanted to be a wwe diva, I'm an only child with two loving parents and I'm from Miami Florida" I said.

"really your from Miami Florida?" Alvin asked

"yep born and raised" I said

"wow! Me too" mvp said

"awesome" I said

"well here we are come and find me when you're done and I'll introduce you to everybody' mvp said

"great thanks and I will" I said


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At Vince's door.

"Come in" A voice said.

"Hi Mr. McMahon" I said.

"Hi Jasmine and please call me Vince" I said.

"OK Vince so what's up" I said.

"Well Jasmine I asked you here to talk about your storyline and if you want to be a face or heel" Vince said.

"Oh well I want to be a face" I said.

"Ok now your storyline you will be in an romantic angle with MVP" Vince said.

"Ok cool" I said.

"So that's ok with you?" Vince asked.

"Yea that's ok with me we already met and he is a cool guy" I said.

"Oh well good then you can go now oh and the storyline starts next week" Vince said.

" Thank you Vince" I said.

I walked out and found Alvin waiting for me.

"Hey Alvin" I said

He turned around.

"Oh hey Jasmine how did it go?" Alvin asked.

"It want good I'm a face and I have my very first romantic storyline" I said.

"Really? With who?" Alvin asked.

"You will just have to wait and see" I said.

"Oh come on tell me" Alvin said.

"Nope you will just have to wait and see" I said.

"Damn ok come on I'll introduce you to everybody" Alvin said.

"Ok lead the way" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

"ok here we are" Alvin said.

We walked into catering and up to a table.

"Jasmine this is Mark Calaway aka the undertaker, Glenn Jacobs aka Kane, Kelly Kelly , Michelle McCool, Layla, Cody Rhodes, Rey Mysterio, Beth, Rosa Mendes and Adam Copeland aka edge guys this is Jasmine smackdowns newest diva" Alvin said.

"Hi nice to meet you all" I said.

"Nice to meet you too" Kelly said.

"Yea so are you a face or a heel?" Michelle said.

"Face" I said.

"Oh cool" Beth said.

"So tell us about yourself" Mark said.

"Well not much to say really I'm an only child with two loving parents and I'm from Miami born and raised" I said.

"Oh cool you and Alvin are from the same place" Layla said.

"Yep born and raised there" I said.

"Do you still live there?" Glenn asked.

"No I live in San Diego right now" I said.

"Cool I live there too" Rey said.

"Really? Awesome" I said.

" So what's up with you and Alvin?" Cody asked.

"Shut it Rhodes there's nothing going on between me and Jasmine" Alvin said.

"Yea there's nothing going on we just met" I said.

"Yea so shut it Cody" Rosa said.

Anyway do you have a storyline yet?" Adam asked.

"Yea my first romantic storyline" I said.

"Really? with who?" Mark asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"She won't tell anyone I tried" Alvin said.

"Damn well we are all going out after the show do you want to come?" Michelle asked.

"Yea I would love too" I said.

"Great let's go get ready since the shows all most over and none of us had matches to night" Layla said.

"Ok" I said.

"Bye boys" Rosa said.

"Bye girls" the guys said.

We went to the divas lockeroom to get ready.

"So girl you know Alvin has a thing for you" Beth said.

"What! No he don't we just met" I said.

"That don't mean anything" Kelly said.

"And by the way you look at him I can see you like him too" Michelle said.

"No I don't and plus I already have a boyfriend" I said.

"Really? What's his name?" Rosa asked.

"Damien Parker" I said.

"Oh is he hot?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly!" Layla shouted.

"Sorry" Kelly said.

"it's fine and yes he is hot" I said.

"OK then let's go people" Beth said.

OK so we were all ready and I was wearing a pink cocktail dress with pink heels we met up with the guys in the parking lot.

"Wow Jasmine you look beautiful" Alvin said smiling.

"Thanks you don't look half bad yourself" I said blushing.

"Thanks" Alvin said.

"Ok so is everybody ready to go?" Mark asked.

"Yes" We all said.

"Ok everybody in" Glenn said.

Mark was driving and Michelle was riding shot gun and we were off to the club.


	5. Chapter 5

We got the club and me and the girls went to the dance floor the song that was playing was cupid shuffle.

Artist: Cupid  
>Song: The Cupid Shuffle<p>

Lyrics:

Shuffle...Cupid Shuffle  
>Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle<br>Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle  
>Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle<p>

Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle  
>Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle<br>Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle  
>Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle<br>(Come on, come on, come on, and do the)

(hook)  
>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (do the Cupid dance)<br>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (Come on)(don't stop)  
>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (We got brand new dance)<br>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (hey hey)

Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (we got a brand new dance)  
>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (oh oh oh)<br>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (yeah yeah)  
>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (now let me see ya do that dance)<br>(new style yeah)

Verse One:  
>They say I'm a rapper, and I say no<br>They say what you doing tryna do some zydeco (hey)  
>I just let the music come from my soul<br>So all of my people can stay on the floor (ooh ooh)  
>They got a brand new dance (come on), you gotta move your muscle<br>Brand new dance, it's called the Cupid Shuffle  
>It don't matter if you're young or you're old (here we go)<br>We gone show you how it go (hey hey)

Chorus:  
>To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right<br>To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left  
>Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick<br>Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself  
>(let me see you do)<p>

(hook)  
>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (yeah yeah yeah yeah)<br>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (a let me see ya do the cupid)  
>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (woah woah woah woah woah woah woah yeah yeah)<br>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (come on)

Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (let me see, let me see ya do the cupid)  
>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (do the shuffle baby yeah)<br>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (woah woah oh oh)  
>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (hey hey hey hey yeah yeah)<p>

Chorus (2x):  
>To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right<br>To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left  
>Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick<br>Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself  
>(let me see you do)<p>

Verse Two:  
>Now you see what I'm talking about<br>I represent for the dirty south  
>Where we known for swinging out<br>I'm gone show you what I'm talking about

(hook)  
>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (hey hey)<br>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (a let me see ya do the cupid, shuffle the cupid cupid shuffle)  
>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<br>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (the cupid shuffle, the cupid cupid shuffle)

Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (ooh ooh oh)  
>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (yeah)<br>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (ooh ooh oh oh oh yeah)  
>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (yeah yeah yeah yeah)<br>(here we go) (here we go)

Chorus:  
>To the right, the right, the right, the right, the right<br>The left, the left, the left, the left, the left  
>Now kick, now kick, now come on baby kick<br>Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself  
>(now walk wit it)<p>

To the right, the right, the right, the right, the right  
>The left, the left, the left, the left, the left<br>Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick  
>Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself<br>(her we go hey)

Verse Three:  
>And do the cupid shuffle (oh oh oh oh oh)<br>Cupid Shuffle (ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh)  
>It's ya boy Cupid C U P the I the D<br>Mr. Fat on the track, got another hittin beat  
>(here we go hey)<p>

(hook)  
>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (coem on come on)<br>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (let me see you)  
>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (do your dance)<br>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (hey hey hey)

Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (we got brand new dance)  
>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (we got brand new sound)<br>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (we got a brand new feel)  
>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (We got a brand new style y'all)<p>

You better watch how close we coming (uh uh)  
>So get ready for the brand new style<br>You better watch how close we coming  
>(You got another one Mr. Fat (uh uh yep<p>

"I'm going to go get a drink" I told the girls.

"Ok" the girls said.

I went to the bar and ordered a martini while I was drinking Alvin came up and sat next to me.

"Hi Jasmine" Alvin said.

"Hi Alvin" I said.

"You having fun?" Alvin asked.

"Yea lots of fun" I said.

"Good" Alvin said.

Then Low by Flo rida came on.

Artist: Flo Rida (Feat. T-Pain)  
>Song: Low<p>

Lyrics:

_[Intro - T-Pain]_  
>Mmmmmmmm<br>Let me talk to em  
>Let me talk to em<br>Mmmmmmm  
>Let me talk to em<br>C'mon!

_[T-Pain]_  
>Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)<br>Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
>The whole club was lookin at her<br>She hit the flo (she hit the flo)  
>Next thing u kno<br>Shawty got low low low low low low low low  
>Them baggy sweat pants<br>And the reeboxs with the straps (with the straps)  
>She turned around and gave that big booty a slap (heeey)<br>She hit the flo (she hit the flo)  
>Next thing u kno<br>Shawty got low low low low low low low low

_[Flo-Rida]_  
>I aint never seen somethin thatll make me go<br>This crazy all night spending mah doe  
>Had the million dolla vibe and a body to go<br>Them birthday cakes they stole the show  
>So sexual<br>She was flexible professional  
>Drinkin nexenol<br>Hold up do i see what i think i whoa  
>Did her thing seen shawty get low<br>Aint the same when its up that close  
>Make it rain im makin it snow<br>Work the pole i gotta bang bro  
>Ima say that i perfer the no clothes<br>Im in to that i love women exposed  
>She threw it back at me i gave her mo<br>Cash aint a problem i kno where it go

_[T-Pain]_  
>She had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)<br>Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
>The whole club was lookin at her<br>She hit the flo (she hit the flo)  
>Next thing u kno<br>Shawty got low low low low low low low low  
>Them baggy sweat pants<br>And the reeboxs with the straps (with the straps)  
>She turned around and gave that big booty a slap (heeeey)<br>She hit the flo (she hit the flo)  
>Next thing u kno<br>Shawty got low low low low low low low low

_[Flo-Rida]_  
>Hey shawty what i gotta do to get u home<br>My jeans filled with guap and they ready for showin  
>Cadillacs layed back for the sexy grown<br>Patron on the rocks thatll make u moan  
>1 stack (come on) 2 stacks (come on) 3 stacks (come on)<br>Now thats 3 grand  
>What u think im playin baby girl im the man<br>I'm dealin rubberbands  
>Thats when i threw her legs on my shoulders<br>I knew it was over  
>That heny and cola got me like a soldier<br>She ready for rover, i couldnt control her  
>So lucky on me i was just like clover<br>Shawty was hot like a toaster  
>Sorry but i had to fold<br>Like a pornography poster  
>She showed her<p>

_[T-Pain]_  
>Apple bottom jeans (jeans)<br>Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
>The whole club was lookin at her<br>She hit the flo (she hit the flo)  
>Next thing u kno<br>Shawty got low low low low low low low low  
>Them baggy sweat pants<br>And the reeboxs with the straps (with the straps)  
>She turned around and gave that big booty a slap (heeeey)<br>She hit the flo (she hit the flo)  
>Next thing u kno<br>Shawty got low low low low low low low low

_[Flo-Rida]_  
>Whoooooa shawty yea she was worth the money<br>Lil mama took my cash  
>And i aint want it back<br>The way she bent that back  
>Got all them paper stacks<br>Tatoo above her crack  
>I had to handle that<br>I was zoned in sexy woman  
>Let me show it make me want it<br>In the mornin im zoned in  
>Them rosee bottles foamin<br>She wouldnt stop  
>Made it drop<br>Shawty dipped that pop and lock  
>Had to break her off that guap<br>Gal fire just like my glock

_[T-Pain]_  
>Apple bottom jeans (jeans)<br>Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
>The whole club was lookin at her<br>She hit the flo (she hit the flo)  
>Next thing u kno<br>Shawty got low low low low low low low low  
>Them baggy sweat pants<br>And the reeboxs with the straps (with the straps)  
>She turned around and gave that big booty a slap (heeeey)<br>She hit the flo (she hit the flo)  
>Next thing u kno<br>Shawty got low low low low low low low low

"You want to dance?" Alvin asked holding out his hand.

"Sure" I said taking his hand.

We were grinding on each other and having lots of fun once the song was over we took a break.

"Can I buy you another drink?" Alvin asked.

"Sure you can" I said.

"Good what are you having?" Alvin asked.

"A martini" I said.

"OK 1 martini and 1 beer please" Alvin told the bartender.

"Ok here you go" The bartender said handing us our drinks.

" Thanks" I said.

Then a slow song came on it was we belong together by Mariah Carey.

Artist: Mariah Carey  
>Album: The Emancipation of Mimi<br>Song: We Belong Together

Lyrics:

I didn't mean it  
>When I said I didn't love you so<br>I should have held on tight  
>I never should have let you go<br>I didn't know nothing  
>I was stupid<br>I was foolish  
>I was lying to myself<br>I couldn't have fathom I would ever  
>Be without your love<br>Never imagined I'd be  
>Sitting here beside myself<p>

Guess I didn't know you  
>Guess I didn't know me<br>But I thought I knew everything  
>I never felt<br>The feeling that I'm feeling now  
>that I don't<br>Hear your voice  
>Or have your touch and kiss your lips<br>Cause I don't have a choice  
>Oh what I wouldn't give<br>To have you lying by my side  
>Right here cause baby<p>

When you left  
>I lost a part of me<br>It's still so hard to believe  
>Come back baby please cause<br>We belong together

Who else am I gonna lean on  
>When times get rough<br>Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
>Till the sun comes up<br>Who's gonna take your place  
>There ain't nobody better<br>Oh baby baby  
>We belong together<p>

I can't sleep at night  
>When you are on my mind<br>Bobby Womack's on the radio  
>Singing to me<br>'If you think you're lonely now'  
>Wait a minute<br>This is too deep, too deep  
>I gotta change the station<br>So I turn the dial  
>Trying to catch a break<br>And then I hear Babyface

I only think of you  
>And it's breaking my heart<br>I'm trying to keep it together  
>But I'm falling apart<br>I'm feeling all out of my element  
>Throwing things<br>Crying  
>Tryin` to figure out<br>Where the hell I went wrong  
>The pain reflected in this song<br>Ain't even half of what  
>I'm feeling inside<br>I need you  
>Need you back in my life baby<p>

When you left  
>I lost a part of me<br>It's still so hard to believe  
>Come back baby please cause<br>We belong together

Who else am I gonna lean on  
>When times get rough<br>Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
>Till the sun comes up<br>Who's gonna take your place  
>There ain't nobody better<br>oh baby baby  
>We belong together baby<p>

When you left  
>I lost a part of me<br>It's still so hard to believe  
>Come back baby please cause<br>We belong together

Who am I gonna lean on  
>When times get rough<br>Who's gonna talk to me  
>Till the sun comes up<br>Who's gonna take your place  
>There ain't nobody better<br>oh baby baby  
>We belong together<p>

"May I have this dance" Alvin asked holding out his hand.

"Yes you may" I said taking his hand.

He led me to the dance floor, he put his hands on my waist and I put my arms around his neck and we swayed to the music. I looked around and Mark and Michelle were dancing, Layla and Cody were dancing, Kelly and Adam were dancing, Rosa and Rey were dancing and so was Beth and Glenn. Once the song was over we all got off the dance and went to sit down to have a couple of drinks and then my phone started ringing.

I don't own anything except foe Jasmine my oc the songs belong to who all ready said in the story somewhere please read and review thank you


	6. Chapter 6

My phone started ringing so I picked it up and looked to see who was calling and it was Damien my boyfriend.

"Guys I have to take this" I said.

"Ok" They said.

"Hello" I said.

"What the hell took you so long to answer the phone?" Damien yelled.

"I was busy" I said.

"You answer the phone when I call do you understand?" Damien asked.

"Yes I understand" I said..

"Good now where in the hell are you?" Damien said.

"Out with my new friends" I said.

"I want you home now and I mean now understand?" Damien said.

"Yes I'll be there soon" I said.

"Good see you soon" He said I could tell he was smirking so I could tell I was in trouble when I got home, I went back inside.

"Hey guys I got to go" I said.

"Really? All ready?" Kelly asked.

"Yea" I said.

"I'll take you home" Alvin said.

"You don't have to I can just take a cab" I said.

"No I insist" Alvin said.

"Ok" I said a little scared because I knew what Damien would do.

"Good lets go" Alvin said.

We walked out to his car he opened the door for me.

"Umm Alvin there's something I need to tell you" I said.

"Ok what is it?" Alvin asked.

"I kind of have a boyfriend" I said.

"Really?" Alvin asked.

"Yea" I said.

We arrived at my house.

"Ok here we are" Alvin said.

I was scared of what Damien might do because I saw him looking out the window and he looked pretty pissed.

I'm sorry it's short people but the next one should be longer anyway please review.


	7. Chapter 7

I thanked Alvin for the ride and got out of the car and walked to my door. I walked in and was met with a slap to the face and i fell to the floor.

"Who the hell was that?" Damien yelled.

"That was Alvin my friend" I said.

He grabbed a hand full of my hair and pulled me up and slammed me ito the wall my head bounced off of the wall.

"What the Hell were you doing with him?" Damien yelled.

"He gave me a ride home" i said cowering in fear beneath him.

He laughed when he saw me cowering in fear and he pulled me up by my hair and i screamed in pain.

"I don't ever want to see you with another guy do you understand?" Damien asked.

"Yes I understand" I said crying from the pain.

"Good and if i ever catch you with another guy i will beat you with in an inch of your life" Damien said whispering in my ear.

He pulled tighter on my hair I tried to get away but he pulled tighter.

"Please Damien your hurting me" I said.

"No bitch you belong to me and me only and you will do as I say I own you" Damien said.

"I know baby" I said.

"You better" I said.

"I know and I will baby I swear" I said still crying from the pain because he had a tight grip on my hair.

"Good" Damien said.

Damien turned me around annd slapped me,I fell to the floor holding the spot where he hit me.

"Get up bitch" Damien said.

I got up as fast as I could.

"Go make me something to eat now" Damien said.

"Ok" I said.

I went into the kitchen and made him something to eat.

"Here you go' I said giving him his sandwhich.

He looked at it and looked back at me.

"This is not what I wanted" Damien yelled and threw the food at me.

"I'm sorry" I said.

He slapped me again.

"Thats not good enough whore can't you do anything right? Now clean this mess up now" Damien said walking up the stairs to bed.

I cleaned the mess up and headed up to bed. When I got to my bedroom Damien was laying on the bed still awake. He watched me as I changed into my night clothes. When i changed I got into bed and Damien put his arms around me.

"You know I love you and i'm only doing this for your own good right?" Damien said.

"Yes I know" I said.

He started kissing my neck.

"No Damien i'm not in the mood" I said trying to push him off.

"You are when I say you are and im in the mood and so are you" Damien said and went back to kissing my neck.

He rolled me over and got on top of me.

"You are mine, you belong to me and you always will" Damien said.

"I know" I said.

His hands started going up my night shirt and i started fighting him.

"No Damien please" I said kicking and hitting slapped me

"Shut up slut you do it when I want it" Damien said.

He took my clothes off and I was left in my bra and panties.

"Damien please no" I said screaming.

He punched me in the stomache and I screamed out in pain.

"Shut up bitch" Damien said.

Damien ripped off what I had left on and he rapped me. I stopped fighting him and just let him do what he wants. After he was done he got off of me.

"You were great" Damien said kissing me on the lips.

"I love you" Damien said.

"I love you to" I said.

He went to sleep and I just stayed there for a few minutes and then went to sleep.


	8. chapter 8

**Hi guys here is the next chapter of "Save me please" thank you for the reviews and to those who put it on their favorites thank you and sorry it took a while to update this story but here is chapter 9 enjoy.**

The next day I woke up and saw Damien still sleeping. I carefully got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I looked in the mirror and saw a lot of bruises on my face, arms, legs and my stomach. I sighed and got in the shower when I was done I got out and made breakfast because if I didn't Damien would beat me. I heard footsteps and I felt arms wrap around me.

"Hey baby" Damien said.

"Hey" I said.

"What are you making?" Damien said.

"French toast" I said.

"Ok hey baby" Damien said.

"Yea?" I asked.

"I was thinking that maybe I would go on the road with you" Damien said.

I looked at him with wide eyes as I put the food out.

"Why?" I asked.

He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me,

"So I can keep an eye on you and so I know your not cheating on me because you know what happens if I find out that your cheating on me right?" Damien said tightening his grip on my waist.

"Yes baby I remember" I said wincing.

"Good now lets eat" Damien said.

We sat down and ate. When we were done I cleaned up and I heard my phone ringing so I went to answer it.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey Jas" They said

"Hey Alvin" I said I could feel Damien's eyes on me.

"What are you up to?" Alvin asked.

"Just cleaning" I said.

"Oh ok are you still coming to the show tonight?" Alvin asked.

"Yea" I said.

I looked at Damien and he looked pissed I knew I was in for it.

"Hey Alvin I have to go" I said.

"Ok I'll see you later" Alvin said.

"Yea bye" I said hanging up.

I turned around and saw Damien behind me and he looked pissed.

"So who was that?" Damien asked.

"It was just friend" I said.

"Oh really who is Alvin?" Damien asked backing me against the wall.

"He's a friend" I said backing up.

"Don't lie to me" Damien said.

"I'm not lying to you" I said cowering in fear.

"The hell your not" Damien said slapping me.

"I swear I'm not" I said holding my cheek.

"Your cheating on me aren't you" Damien said kicking me.

"No I'm not" I said holding my stomach.

He got down to my level and backhanded me. He pulled me up by my hair and pushed me up against the wall.

"Your such a whore" Damien said.

"No I'm not" I said.

Damien slapped again so hard that I fell to the floor.

"Don't talk back to me" Damien said.

"I'm sorry" I said looking down.

"You better be" Damien said.

Damien reached down and grabbed me by the hair. I yelled in pain because he gripped me hair to tight.

"Shut up slut" Damien said and pulled tighter on my hair.

"Now I'm going to ask again who is Alvin?" Damien said.

"He's just a friend" I said.

Damien punched me in my back so hard that I screamed in pain but he still held on to my hair.

"You are such a whore" Damien said.

"I'm not a whore" I said

He pulled tighter on my hair.

"Ow Damien your hurting me please let me go" I said with tears running down my face.

"No I know your cheating on me with this Alvin guy and you know what happens now" Damien said with a smirk on his face.

I looked at him with wide eyes "No Damien please I'm not cheating on you I swear" I said pleading with him.

Damien turned me around and backhanded me, he let me drop to the floor in the pain I looked up at him.

"Please Damien don't beat me I did nothing wrong" I said.

"You did a lot wrong" Damien said kicking me.

I yelped in pain.

"Get up" Damien said.

I tried to get up but I couldn't and Damien grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up.

"Get upstairs before I beat your ass even more" Damien said.

I flew up the stairs and I went into my bedroom and locked the door.

"Open the jasmine" Damien said.

"No not until you calm down" I said.

Damien broke down the door and came running after me, he slapped me and I fell on the bed.

"Look you little bitch you belong to me and you will do as I say" Damien said.

"Damien please he's just a friend" I said.

Damien's hand wrapped around my neck and he punched me in my face and in the stomach and I screamed in pain.

"Shut up bitch you want to be a whore I'm going to treat you like one" Damien said.

He climbed on top of me and pinned my hands down.

"You want to sleep around like a whore you will be treated like one" Damien said punching me.

Damien kept on beating until he got bored and he left to go out and left me on the floor in pain.

**There you go please review and let me know what you think oh and if anyone wants a one shot or something please let me know.**


	9. chapter 9

The next day at the arena I walked down the hall and I bumped into Alvin.

"Hey Jas" Alvin said as he gave me a hug and I winced because of the pain the went threw my back.

"Hey Alvin" I said ignoring the pain.

"Hey what's that on your cheek?" Alvin asked as he saw the bruise on my cheek.

"Oh that I ran into a door" I said.

"No you didn't that look like a handprint there" Alvin said lifting my chin to see my cheek better.

"No I fell I swear Alvin" I said.

"Are you sure?" Alvin asked.

" Yea I'm sure" I said.

"Ok" Alvin said not really believing me.

"Well I have to get ready I'm starting my new storyline tonight" I said.

"Ok bye Jas" Alvin said.

"Bye Alvin" I said.

I walked to the divas lockeroom and all the divas were there.

"Hey girls" I said when I walked in.

"Hey Jasmine" Kelly said.

"What's that on your cheek?" Michelle asked.

"I fell that's all" I said.

"Ok then" Beth said.

"So when do you start your storyline?" Layla asked.

"Tonight" I said.

"Oh cool with who?" Rosa asked

"Don't tell anyone but it's a romantic storyline with Alvin" I said.

"Oh awesome he likes you a lot" Kelly said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea he does" Michelle said.

"I don't think so" I said.

"Yea he does Mark told me" Michelle said.

"And you like him to I can tell" Kelly said.

"Yea she's good at this kind of stuff" Rosa said.

"I know I am so thanks Rosa" Kelly said.

"I was being sarcastic Kelly" Rosa said.

"Hey I am good at this kind of stuff I got Mark and Michelle together" Kelly said.

"She kinda did" Michelle said.

"Ok kids shut up so do you like him Jas?" Beth asked.

"Yea I do kina of like him" I said.

"Awesome see I was right" Kelly said.

"Oh shut up Kelly" Rosa said.

"No" Kelly said.

"How about the both of you shut up" Michelle said.

"Well it's time for me to go out there" I said.

"Ok good luck" Layla said.

"Thanks" I said.

I walked to the curtain and saw Alvin there dressed in his ring gear.

"Hey Jas" Alvin said.

"Hey Jas" Alvin said.

"Hey Alvin" I said.

"You look beautiful" Alvin said.

"Thanks" I said blushing.

I was wearing a pink dress that came to my knees and pink heels.

"MVP your next" A stagehand said.

"OK" Alvin said.

"Good luck" I said.

"Thanks" Alvin said just as his theme music started to play.

_**On air**_

MVP's music hit and the crowd went nuts. He walks down the ramp and gets into the ring and grabs a microphone.

"How is everybody?" MVP asked.

The crowed yells.

"Well anyway I was told I needed a manger and a girl on screen so lets meet this girl" Mvp said.

My theme hits When I grow up by: the pussycat dolls comes on and I walk out . MVP was shocked I slapped some fans hands and grabbed a microphone.

"Wow this girl is beautiful" Booker T said.

"And she's got MVP shocked" Josh said.

"Hey everybody and hey MVP" I said blushing.

"So you're my new manger and my on screen girl?" MVP asked.

"Yes I am" I said.

"Well I'm ok with having a beautiful girl at ringside" MVP said.

"Thanks" I said blushing some more.

Then Dolph Ziggler's music hits and he walks out with Vickie. I got out of the ring, and half way threw the match Vickie tried to get involved but I attacked her. MVP won the match, I got into the ring hugged him and raised his hand. We got out of the ring and walked up the ramp, When we got backstage Alvin picked me up and spun me around.

"So you're the girl I'm going to be working with?" Alvin asked.

"Looks like it surprised?" I asked.

"Yea very surprised" Alvin said.

"Good" I said.

"So we are going out to party do you want to come with?" Alvin said.

"Yea I would love to" I said.

"Great ill meet you at the divas lockeroom" Alvin said.

"Ok that's fine but I have to shower and change so ill see you soon" I said smiling.

"Yea of course" Alvin said also smiling.

I walked to the divas lockeroom showered and changed..


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here is the next chapter of "Save me please" I hope you guys enjoy it and please review thank you.**

I walked into the divas lockeroom and I saw the girls there.

"Awesome job out there Jas" Michelle said.

"Yea so you have a romantic storyline with Alvin" Layla said.

"Yea I'm excited about it" I said.

"Does someone have a crush?" Kelly asked playfully.

"No" I said blushing.

"Anyway are you coming out with us?" Beth asked.

"Yea" I said.

"Awesome" Rosa said.

There was a knock at the door and Michelle got up to answer it.

"Jasmine your boyfriend is here" Michelle yelled.

"Michelle Alvin is not my boyfriend" I said.

"You wish he was" Kelly said.

"Shut up Kelly" I said walking to the door.

"Hey Alvin" I said.

"Hey Jas you look stunning" Alvin said.

I was wearing a pink sparkly one shoulder dress with pink sparkly heels and I I had a pink rose clip in my hair.

"Thanks you look sexy" I said blushing.

"Why thank you I do try" Alvin said smiling.

I smiled too. He looks so sexy.

"Ready to go?" Alvin asked.

"Yea" I said.

"Great let's go" Alvin said holding out his arm.

I looped my arm through his.

"See you guys at the club" Michelle said.

"Ok bye" I said.

Alvin led me to his car and opened my door for me.

"Why thank you" I said smiling.

"Your very welcome" Alvin said smiling also.

Alvin went around to the other side and got in.

"So Jasmine are you going to tell me the truth about where you got that bruise from?" Alvin asked.

"I did tell you the truth Alvin I fell that's all" I said.

"Jasmine you did not fall that is a handprint on your cheek" Alvin said.

"I just fell that's it just drop it please Alvin" I said.

"Ok I'll drop it" Alvin said.

"Thank you" I said.

We arrived at the club in 20 minutes. Alvin parked the car and got out he came over to my side and opened my door for me and helped me out of the car. Alvin held out his arm again and I hooked my arm threw his. We walked into the club and saw a lot of the wwe superstars and divas there we saw our friends and went over to them.

"Hey guys" Beth said.

"Hey Beth" We said.

I noticed a few other people at the table.

"Jasmine this is Eve and her boyfriend Kevin aka Alex Riley, Mike aka The Miz and his girlfriend Maryse, Ted and my boyfriend Evan" Kelly said.

"Nice to meet you Jasmine" they all said.

"Nice to meet you guys too" I said.

I looked around the table and I saw Mike and Maryse holding hands and Mike had his arm around her I also saw that Evan had his arm around Kelly and they were also holding hands I also saw that Kevin had his arm around Eve and Mark had his arm around Michelle and they were also holding hands. Layla and Cody were holding hands and he had his arm around her and Ted had his arm around Rosa. Candy shop by: 50 cent came on I love that song.

**"Candy Shop"**(feat. Olivia)_[Intro: 50 Cent]_Yeah...Uh huhSo seductive_[Chorus: 50 Cent & Olivia][50 Cent]_I'll take you to the candy shopI'll let you lick the lollipopGo 'head girl, don't you stopKeep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)_[Olivia]_I'll take you to the candy shopBoy one taste of what I gotI'll have you spending all you gotKeep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)_[Verse 1: 50 Cent]_You can have it your way, how do you want itYou gon' back that thing up or should i push up on itTemperature rising, okay lets go to the next levelDance floor jam packed, hot as a teakettleI'll break it down for you now, baby it's simpleIf you be a nympho, I'll be a nymphoIn the hotel or in the back of the rentalOn the beach or in the park, it's whatever you intoGot the magic stick, I'm the love doctorHave your friends teasing you 'bout how sprung I gotchaWanna show me how you work it baby, no problemGet on top then get to bouncing round like a low riderI'm a seasons vet when it come to this shitAfter you work up a sweat you can play with the stickI'm trying to explain baby the best way I canI melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands (ha ha)_[Chorus][Bridge: 50 Cent & Olivia]_Girl what we do (what we do)And where we do (and where we do)The things we do (things we do)Are just between me and you (oh yeah)_[Verse 2: 50 Cent]_Give it to me baby, nice and slowClimb on top, ride like you in the rodeoYou ain't never heard a sound like this beforeCause I ain't never put it down like this beforeSoon as I come through the door she get to pulling on my zipperIt's like it's a race who can get undressed quickerIsn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch em in thongsHad me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm goneI touch the right spot at the right timeLights on or lights off, she like it from behindSo seductive, you should see the way she windHer hips in slow-mo on the floor when we grindAs Long as she ain't stopping, homie I ain't stoppingDripping wet with sweat man its on and poppingAll my champagne campaign, bottle after bottle its onAnd we gon' sip 'til every bubble in every bottle is gone_[Chorus 2x]_

"Want to dance Jas?" I heard Alvin ask in my ear.

"Sure I would love to" I said.

Alvin smiled and stood up he held out his hand for me. I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor. We started to move the music we were grinding against eachother and having a blast I looked and saw Mike and Maryse, Kelly and Evan, Layla and Cody, Eve and Kevin, Mark and Michelle, I saw Glenn was dancing with a random red headed girl and Rey was dancing with a random brunette girl and Beth was dancing with a random guy I didn't see Ted or Rosa anywhere.

"Having fun?" Alvin asked in my ear while we were dancing.

"Yea I'm having a blast" I said.

"Good I'm glad" Alvin said.

We danced to a few more songs then we took a break.

"I'm going to the bathroom" I said to Alvin,

"Ok Jas" Alvin said.

When I walked into the bathroom I was pushed up against the door.

"What the hell" I said.

"Hey baby" I heard.

I knew that voice it was Damien.

"Damien" I said shaking.

"That's right baby" Damien said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Damien turned me around so that I was facing him.

"I was here to make sure you don't cheat on me but I see you already are" Damien said tightening his grip on my arms.

"What are you talking about Damien?" I asked.

"I saw you all up on that guy on the dance floor" Damien said.

"Alvin is just a friend Damien I love you" I said.

Damien glared at me then he backhanded me and I fell to the floor holding my cheek. Damien pulled me up by my hair and threw me against the wall again, my cheek still hurt from the slap Damien gave me.

"You are such a liar and a slut" Damien said.

"I am not a slut Damien" I said.

Damien slapped me again.

"Shut up" Damien said.

"I'm sorry Damien" I said.

"No you are not but you are going to be" Damien said.

"Damien please no" I pleaded.

Damien put his hand over my mouth.

"Now listen here bitch you are going to go back out there and you are going to tell your little friends that you have to leave and when you are done doing that you come outside where I will be waiting for you do you understand Jasmine" Damien said taking his hand off my mouth.

"Yes Damien I understand" I said.

"Good now go out there" Damien said.

I walked out of the bathroom and up to the table.

"Hey girl what took you so long?" Michelle asked while she was sitting on Marks lap.

"Long line hey guys look I have to go" I said.

"Why are you ok?" Mark asked.

"I just don't feel good all of the sudden" I said.

"Oh are you sure its not something else?" Glenn asked.

"No I just don't fell good Glenn" I said.

"I'll take you home" Alvin said.

"No that's ok I'll see you guys later" I said.

"Bye Jas" Cody said.

"Feel better" Mike said.

"Thanks Mike" I said walking away.

I walked outside and I felt someone behind me I turned around and saw Damien there.

"Did you tell them?" Damien asked.

"Yes I did" I said looking down.

"Good lets go" Damien said grabbing my arm and dragging me to his car.

He drove us to the house it took about 30 minutes. When we got there he shut off the car and walked over to my side and opened my door grabbed my arm again and dragged me into the house. When we got into the house I saw his two brothers who loved to make me suffer just like Damien did.

"I told you I was going to make you pay you little bitch" Damien said.

Damien let go of my arm when we got into the house so I looked at them and I ran to the door but I didn't get far because Damien grabbed me by the hair and threw me on the floor.

"Look you little slut I will make you sorry for dancing with another guy" Damien said.

"Please Damien don't I'm sorry it won't happen again" I said.

"Your damn right it won't happen again" Damien said.

Damien pulled me up by my hair and backhanded me he still held on to my hair. Then he punched me in my stomach and I screamed in pain.

"Shut up bitch" Damien said and slapped me again but this time on the other side of my face.

"Do you guys want to take a turn?" He asked his brothers.

"Yea of course we do" His brother Chad said.

My eyes widened they were a lot worse then Damien was.

"Please no Damien please don't I'll do anything you want just please don't" I pleaded.

Damien threw me against the wall then backhanded me again.

"Shut up you little slut I told you I was going to make you sorry for what you did and that is what I am going to do" Damien said.

"So what can we do to her?" Chad asked.

"Anything you want" Damien said still holding me against the wall.

Tears started to make their way down my face. Damien moved away from me and I fell to the floor. I heard someone walk in front of me and when I looked up Chad was standing there with smirk on his face. Chad pulled me up by my hair and he turned me around so that my back was facing him than he kneed me in the back I screamed in pain. I kicked him in the leg and he let me go and I ran to the backdoor since it was closest to where I was I didn't get far because someone had my hair it was Damien. Damien dragged me back into the living room and Chad was standing there waiting. Chad backhanded me when he saw me and Damien let me fall the floor.

"You little bitch you are going to pay for that" Chad said and kicked me in my stomach.

I looked up and I saw Damien smirking at the pain I was in. Chad pulled off his belt my eyes widened because I knew what he was going to do. I tried to crawl away but Damien kicked me to stop me. I felt Chad hit me with the belt and I screamed.

"Shut up bitch" Chad said.

Chad hit me with the belt again and again.

"How do you like that slut?" Chad yelled and hit me with the belt in my stomach.

I screamed and I curled up into a ball. I heard Damien kneel down next me.

"I told you I was going to make you sorry for that stunt you pulled at the club tonight I told you the next time I ever see you with another guy I would make the beating much worse you brought this on yourself Jasmine" Damien said.

"I'm not cheating on you Damien I swear" I said.

Damien punched me in my face.

"Shut up I know you are just admit it Jasmine and I will stop" Damien said.

I knew he wouldn't stop.

"Nothing to say" Damien said.

"Hey Damien what do you plan on doing to her?" I heard his other brother Jesse ask.

"Make her suffer" Damien said.

"Do you plan on raping her?" Jesse asked.

"Possibly" Damien said.

I heard Jesse walk over to me I looked up and he had a smirk on his face so did Chad and of course so did Damien. I looked at all three of them then I got up slowly and ran up the stairs to the bedroom and shut the door and locked it.

"Open the fucking door Jasmine" Damien yelled.

"No Damien" I said.

"Open the door Jasmine and I won't kill you" Damien said.

"No" I said.

Damien busted the door and attacked me I screamed. Damien started hitting, slapping, punching and kicking anywhere he could. He grabbed me around my neck and started chocking me.

"Look you little bitch you brought this on yourself you need to learn to listen to me if you did listen to me I wouldn't have to beat the hell out of you all the time but you don't listen you disobey me all the time and I am going to teach you a lesson you will never forget" Damien said.

I saw Chad and Jesse come in.

"You ok bro?" Chad asked.

"Yea I'm good guys go out in the living room I get her first" Damien said.

"Sure but why?" Jesse asked.

"I'm going to teach her a lesson and I want to be alone with her when I do" Damien said.

"Ok yea sure bro we will be in the living room if you need us" Jesse said dragging Chad out behind him.

"Damien please I'm sorry I won't disobey you ever again" I said begging him.

"This isn't about you disobeying me well a small part of it is but it's really about you cheating on me and that stunt you pulled at the club tonight" Damien said.

"I'm not cheating on you Damien I told you that" I said.

Damien slapped me.

"Shut up I know you are you want to be a slut then I will treat you like a slut" Damien said.

"I'm not a slut Damien" I said..

Damien punched me in my stomach.

"Don't talk back to me bitch" Damien said.

Damien stared kissing down my neck. He stopped at my collar bone I felt him open his month and then he bit down I screamed and tried to push him off but he wouldn't let go.

"Ow Damien let go your hurting me please" I said.

He let go.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Damien asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Good" Damien said.

Damien went back to my collar bone and bit down again and I screamed again and tried to push him off but this time he grabbed both my wrist and put them above my head. After a few more seconds he finally let go and god it hurt so bad.

"Still hurt?" Damien asked smirking.

I nodded my head.

"Good" Damien said.

Damien ripped my shirt and shorts off.

"Damien please no don't do this please" I said.

"Shut up bitch you know not to mess with me and you know not to cheat on me I told you I was going to make you sorry and I told you I would make the next beating I gave you a hell of a lot worse then the last one I gave you. You think you can get away from me Jasmine well think again princess I own you" Damien said.

"Damien please I'm sorry I'll do anything you want just please don't do this please" I said.

Damien backhanded me again and I cried out in pain.

"Shut up slut and take what you deserve" Damien said.

Damien ripped my bra and panties off. He slammed into me and I screamed his thrust got harder and faster.

"Damien please stop" I begged him.

"Shut up bitch" Damien said and slammed into me again.

"How do you like that slut?" Damien said.

"Damien please stop please" I said.

"No" Damien said.

I screamed as he slammed into me again and went deeper into me.

"You like this don't you slut?" Damien asked.

"No" I said.

"Yes you do you love having my dick inside of you don't you Jasmine?" Damien asked.

"No Damien I don't" I said.

This made Damien really mad because Damien punched me in the face and kicked me between my legs.

"Stop lying you little slut" Damien said.

"I'm not a slut Damien" I said.

"Yes you are once a slut always a slut" Damien said and slammed into me one last time.

I screamed in pain when he did. Damien got off of me and I curled into a ball and tried to grab my clothes but Damien grabbed me by my hair to stop me.

"Oh no your not done yet Jasmine it's Chad's turn now" Damien said.

My eyes grew wide because I knew Chad would be much worst. Damien threw me back on the bed.

"Don't move bitch" Damien said.

After a few seconds Chad came in with a smirk on his face.

"Hi Jasmine" Chad said walking towards me.

I backed up as far as I could on the bed and I looked for a place to run.

"You can't away from me Jasmine Damien is right outside that door you see Jasmine he gave me orders to make sure I make you scream and to make you suffer and that is what I am going to do you know I love to make to you suffer and I am going to have you screaming my name" Chad said climbing on top of me.

He started kissing down my neck and he stopped at the bite marks Damien had left. Chad bit down on them just like Damien did. I screamed and tried to push him off but he grabbed both of my wrist and put them above my head..

"Ow Chad please let go please it hurts" I pleaded.

He finally let go and it stung so bad.

"It hurts don't it?" Chad asked just like Damien had.

"Yes it does" I said.

"Good you deserve it you deserve all of what you have coming to you" Chad said.

Chad removed his shirt and his pants and smirked at me. Then he slammed into me a lot more harder than Damien did. I just laid there I was too sore to move or fight him.

"That's a good girl I love to see you in pain its fun to watch" Chad said slammed into me again.

I screamed this time and Chad went back to my collar bone where Damien bit me and bit me again.

"Ow Chad please let go" I pleaded.

He let go after about another minute.

"You deserve this bitch and I am going to make you suffer" Chad said.

Chad punched me in the stomach and slapped me across the face.

"How does that feel you little whore?" Chad asked.

I stayed quite. Chad then slammed into me and I screamed. I noticed Chad let go of my hands so I pushed him off and ran for the door. I got to the door and opened it and ran out but I stopped short when I saw Damien.

"What the hell are you doing?" Damien yelled.

Damien started walking towards me and I walked backwards with every step he took near me. Before I knew I was back in the bedroom and I bumped into Chad. My eyes widened because now I was in between Damien and Chad. I looked at Chad and he looked pissed so did Damien. Damien turned me around so that I was facing Chad and grabbed my arms and put them behind my back.

"Why do you keep running Jasmine? Just take what's coming to you that's all you have to do now if you run one more time I will kill you do you understand me Jasmine?" Damien said.

I nodded my head. Damien didn't like that because he tightened his grip on my arms.

"Yes I understand" I cried out.

"Good" Damien said.

Chad then punched me in the stomach but Damien still held onto me.

"I am so going to make you suffer" Chad said.

"Guys please don't I had enough I can't take anymore please stop" I said crying.

"Aww look Damien she's crying" Chad said.

"Yea it's a shame" Damien said.

Damien threw me into the wall and I screamed out in pain. Then I saw Jesse come into the room.

"Mind if I have a turn?" Jesse asked.

"Go ahead" Damien said.

Chad and Damien walked out of the room. Jesse walked up to me and pulled me up by my hair and threw me on the bed then he climb on top of me.

"Just take it and I won't make it anymore painful then it has to be" Jesse said.

Jesse took of all of his clothes and slammed into to me I flinched but laid there and just took it I couldn't fight anymore I was too tired to fight him.

"Good girl" Jesse said moving in and out of me.

Jesse started kissing down my neck but stopped at my bite marks on my collarbone.

"Jesse please don't it hurts" I pleased.

Jesse didn't bite it he put his hand on top of it and pushed on it. I screamed it hurt so bad I tried shaking him off but he wouldn't move he finally let go after a few more seconds. Jesse slammed into me one last time before getting off of me. Damien and Chad then walked in. Damien walked over to me and bent down to my level.

"I told you I would make you pay if I ever caught you with another guy so how does this feel Jasmine?" Damien asked.

I said nothing.

"Nothing to say" Damien said.

I just laid there on the bed quite. Damien grabbed my jaw and forced me to look at him.

"Remember you brought this on yourself Jasmine" Damien said.

Damien then backhanded me and the force of the slap knocked me off the bed. Jesse and Chad both kicked me in my stomach then Damien pulled me up by my hair and threw me into the wall I screamed out in pain.

"You brought this on yourself Jasmine maybe now you will listen and do as I say" Damien said.

Damien, Chad and Jesse walked out of the room. I laid there for a minute then looked for my phone I found it with my clothes. I crawled over and grabbed it. I called Alvin.

"Hello?" Alvin said.

"Alvin" I said.

"Jasmine? What's wrong babygirl?" Alvin asked worried.

"Help me please" I said.

"Where are you?" Alvin asked.

I could hear him grabbing his keys.

"My house" I said.

"Ok I'm on my way babygirl" Alvin said.

"Ok" I said.

After about 30 minutes I heard my front door open.

"Jasmine? Where are you babygirl?" I heard Alvin yell.

"Upstairs" I said.

I heard Alvin run up the stairs and into the bedroom. He saw me on the floor all bloody, bruised, beaten and naked he gasped and ran to me. He grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around me.

"What the hell happened babygirl?" Alvin asked.

I burst into tears. Alvin hugged me and tried to calm me down.

"Your boyfriend did this to you didn't he?" Alvin asked.

I shook my head.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have protected you Jasmine" Alvin said.

"I didn't want to drag you or any of the others into this" I said.

"You still should have told me" Alvin said.

"I know" I said.

Alvin looked me over and his eyes went wide.

"He really did a number on you babygirl" Alvin said.

"He wasn't by himself" I said.

"What?" Alvin asked.

"His 2 brothers help him they are sometimes worse than Damien is" I said.

"Come on lets get you to the hospital" Alvin said.

Alvin picked me up bridal style and carried me out to his car. He drove us to the hospital Alvin held my hand the whole ride there. Once we got to the hospital Alvin picked me up and carried me into the ER. A nurse came with wheel chair and pushed me into the back they told Alvin he had to wait in the waiting room. The doctor looked me over.

"Well miss Himmer you have 3 broken ribs and you shoulder is dislocated in 2 different places and the bites on your collarbone are not that bad the bite marks did not hit anything or break anything also your wrist is sprained" The doctor said.

"Wow" I said.

"Who did this too you miss Himmer?" The doctor said.

"My boyfriend" I said.

"The one that brought you in here?" He asked.

"No Alvin is my friend" I said.

"Ok" He said and left.

I laid back in the hospital bed and thought about the damage Damien did to me. I heard the door open and Alvin walked in.

"Hey babygirl" Alvin said.

"Hey" I said.

Alvin kissed me on the cheek and grabbed a chair. Alvin sat down and grabbed hand in his.

"The doctor told me that you were raped" Alvin said.

I looked away from him but Alvin took his hand and moved my chin so that I was looking at him.

"He raped you didn't he?" Alvin asked.

"Yea all 3 of them" I said.

"Why didn't you say anything I would have protected you Jas you know that" Alvin said.

"I couldn't get you involved in this Alvin this is my battle" I said.

"I don't care babygirl you should have told me I would have protected you and so would have the other guys" Alvin said.

"I know Alvin he would have hurt anyone I told I couldn't let anything happen to you" I said.

"I'll be fine babygirl I can handle him and so can the other guys it's him that would be scared" Alvin said.

"I know" I said.

"How long have you put up with this?" Alvin asked.

"3 years" I said.

Alvin looked shocked.

"You put up with this for 3 years?" Alvin asked.

"Yea" I said.

"Wow you know you are not going back to him right?" Alvin said.

"Where am I going to go Alvin I have no where to go" I said.

"You can stay with me and I am not taking no for an answer" Alvin said.

"Ok thank you Alvin" I said.

"Your welcome babygirl" Alvin said.

The doctor walked in.

"Ok miss Himmer you are free to go but take it easy" The doctor said.

"Ok thank you doctor" I said.

"Your welcome" The doctor said.

"Ready to go babygirl?" Alvin asked.

"Yea" I said.

Alvin helped me out of bed and picked me up.

"I can walk" I said.

"I rather carry you" Alvin said.

"Oh really? And why is that?" I asked smiling.

"Because I get to have a beautiful girl in my arms" Alvin said smiling.

I smiled and blushed and hid my face in his shoulder Alvin laughed a little. He carried me to his car and sat me in the passengers seat then he walked to the drivers side and got in.

"Where are we going Alvin?" I asked.

"The hotel" Alvin said.

"Oh ok" I said.

We arrived at the hotel and Alvin parked the car. He went over to my side and picked me up again I have to say I can really get used to this. Alvin carried me into the hotel and up to his room he sat me on the bed.

"I could get used to you carrying me" I said.

"And I could get used to having you in my arms" Alvin said smiling.

I blushed yet again. Alvin went and grabbed a shirt and a pair of boxers for me to wear.

"Here you can wear these until we can get your things" Alvin said.

"Thanks" I said and went to change.

When I changed I walked out and saw Alvin sitting on the couch watching TV I walked over and sat next to him.

"You ok babygirl?" Alvin asked.

"Yea" I said.

"Can I ask you something babygirl?" Alvin asked.

"Yea sure" I said.

"Why did you put up with the abuse for 2 years?" Alvin asked.

I knew that question was coming.

"Because I loved him and it wasn't easy to leave him" I said.

"Getting beat and raped on a daily basis isn't love babygirl you might have loved him but he didn't love you" Alvin said.

"I know I was just so in love with him I just took it and I did deserve it" I said.

"No you didn't babygirl nobody deserves that no man should lay their hands on a women no matter what especially a beautiful women like you" Alvin said.

I blushed yet again and hid my face in his chest. Alvin lifted my head up.

"Don't hide your face you look cute when you blush" Alvin said.

I blushed again.

"He never commented you did he?" Alvin asked.

"No he never did it was always I was a slut a whore a bitch that's all he ever called me and I started to believe everything he told me. He told me I was a slut and a whore and that I deserve every beating I got and that no man would ever want me but him" I said.

"That's not true babygirl your not a slut or a whore and you didn't deserve to get beaten all the time and you are not a bitch. A bitch is a four legged dog and you are not a dog and any man would be luck to have you as his girl" Alvin said.

"Really? What man would want me? Look at me Alvin I'm covered in bruises I have scars all over my body I'm a mess Alvin what man would want me?" I asked.

"Me I would" Alvin said.

I looked at him shocked.

"W….What?" I said.

"I would want you look Jas I really like you I have since I first saw you your beautiful, your smart, your not like any of the other divas and you don't dress like them and your not fake like them you're the real deal I don't want to rush you in to anything I just wanted you to know that" Alvin said.

I was shocked.

"I like you too Alvin" I said.

"You do?" Alvin asked.

"Yea I do since I first saw you but I was with Damien and I couldn't do anything about it" I said.

Alvin kissed me and it felt so good I loved it we pulled apart for air.

"I don't want to rush you in too anything but will you be my girl?" Alvin asked.

"Of course" I said and kissed him.

I was so happy I was away from Damien and with Alvin.

**There you guys go I think this is the longest I have ever done but it's a little gift since I haven't updated in a while please read and review and let me know if I should end it here or not.**


End file.
